Ciudad de Secretos y Mentiras
by NickyHaunter
Summary: Clary está embarazada del bebé de Jace, pero justo el día que piensa contárselo lo pilla engañándola con otra. Clary huye hasta L.A. y conoce a su nueva familia: los Blackthorn, Victoria Bloodrose y su hermano Carter. Tiene una oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, pero se ve obligada a volver a Nueva York cuando Sebastian regresa...
1. Mertiras

**Esta es una traducción de una novela que me encantó que se llama "City of Secrets and Lies" y que está escrita por . Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a la alucinante Cassandra Clare, y algunos son de la autora. Disfrutad tanto como lo hice yo :))**

**.**

**.**

Clary:

Estaba caminando hacia el Instituto. Había estado enferma durante las últimas dos semanas, así que mi madre me llevó al médico hoy. Me habían hecho un test de embarazo y había dado positivo. Jocelyn no estaba muy feliz con la noticia. No me importaba si ella no está feliz de todas formas porque yo sí lo estaba y esperaba que Jace también. Posé la mano en mi estómago mientras giré para ver el Instituto. _Espero que Jace esté feliz,_ pensé de nuevo. Cuando llegué al Instituto fui directamente a la habitación de Jace.

-Jace, ¿Qué pasa si Clary entra? –una voz femenina dijo desde el interior de la habitación. Me detuve en la puerta para escuchar.

-Ha estado enferma. No nos molestará. Ahora ven aquí –dijo Jace y la chica dio un chillido.

Sin darme cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por mis mejillas abrí la puerta. Jace estaba encima de una chica sin camiseta mientras la besaba. La chica chilló y rodó de debajo de Jace y cogió su falda que estaba en el suelo. Me miró cuando ya estaba tapada. Jace giró su cara y esta se volvió blanca al instante cuando me vio en la puerta.

-Clary –balbuceó. Se puso en pie y se acercó a mí-. Clary –dijo de nuevo.

Aparté la mano que había extendido hacia mí- ¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Mantente alejado de mí Jace Herondale! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Aléjate de mí! –grité. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más me di la vuelta y corrí por el pasillo. Podía oír los pasos de Jace detrás de mí. Podía oírle gritar mi nombre y decirme que volviese y le dejase explicarse. Llegué hasta el ascensor y presioné el botón. Podía oírlo acercarse. _¡Date prisa!_ Pensé. Contestando a mis plegarias las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Me metí dentro y presioné otro botón. Pude ver a Jace intentando detener las puertas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas se cerraron entre nosotros. Cuando se abrieron volví a correr para salir del Instituto. Pude escuchar a Jace abriendo las puertas cuando empecé a correr por la calle. Podía verlo detrás de mí. Seguí corriendo pero me estaba alcanzando. Un paso de peatones estaba cerca y corrí más rápido para poder cruzarlo. Lo conseguí a tiempo, pero Jace no. Disminuyó la velocidad en un stop al otro lado de la carretera. Seguí sin mirar atrás y me metí en un taxi.

Unos pocos minutos después llegué a casa. Entré, toda la casa estaba silenciosa y oscura. Di unos pasos dentro y cerré la puerta echando el cerrojo. Mi madre y Luke debían haber salido. Había una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

**Querida Clary,**

**Luke y yo hemos salido a cenar. Debríamos estar de vuelta alrededor de las 8 de la tarde.**

**Con cariño,**

**Mamá.**

Miré hacia el reloj, que marcaba las 6:51 de la tarde. Fui a mi habitación y la miré pensando qué hacer. Jace ya no me quería, no le dejaría herir a mi bebé. Fui hasta mi armario y saqué una bolsa de lona de la balda más alta. Empecé a poner cosas que podría necesitar dentro. Metí tres camisetas de manga corta, dos de manga larga, cuatro pares de pantalones, mi libro de bocetos y pintura de colores. Corrí hasta la habitación de mis padres y saqué una pequeña caja fuerte de debajo de la cama. Dentro había dinero para emergencias, Luke me había dicho la combinación en caso de que él o Jocelyn no estuviesen allí para abrirla. Metí un par de cientos de dólares en la bolsa y la lancé sobre mi hombro, agarré mi estela y me dirigí a la cocina. Encontré un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribí una carta para mi madre y para Luke.

**Queridos Mamá y Luke,**

**Siento haberme ido, no podía quedarme. Pillé a Jace poniéndome los cuernos hoy, así que me voy. Seguiré en contacto y os visitaré dos veces al mes pero no os diré donde estoy, no todavía. Él no lo sabe, tampoco quiero que lo sepa así que por favor no se lo digáis si vinene buscándome a casa. Os quiero.**

**Con amor,**

**Clary.**

Dejé la nota en la mesa de la cocina al lado de la que mi madre había dejado. Miré al reloj, eran las 7:30, lo verían dentro de madia hora. Descubrirán que me he ido. Cogí mi estela de donde la había dejado y me dirigí al salón. Empecé a dibujar un portal cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal. En la ventana pude ver a Jace de pie fuera de la casa. Giré hacia el dibujo en la pared y acabé la runa. El portal se abrió.

-¡Clary! –me giré y Jace estaba mirando a través de la ventana. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se presionó contra el cristal. Me estaba viendo abrir el portal que me llevaría lejos de él. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero yo había echado el cerrojo. Giré hacia el portal y caminé dentro sin mirar atrás.

Aterricé sobre los pies cuando el portal me transportó. Tenía una bolsa de lona sobre mi hombro y mi estela todavía en la mano. Miré a mi alrededor y permanecí un momento quieta mirando la playa con sus preciosas aguas azules y su arena blanca y brillante. Había niños corriendo por la costa o nadando en el profundo y azul océano mientras sus padres y algunos adolescentes tomaban el sol. Caminé hasta un muelle que estaba cerca de la costa. Cuando llegué hasta allí encontré una carretera pasando su aparcamiento. Caminé calle abajo, no sabía dónde iba a ir pero sabía que tenía que encontrar un Instituto o algún sitio en el que poder quedarme.

Escuché unos pitidos que venían desde el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila. Mi teléfono sonaba y yo había olvidado que todavía lo tenía. Lo saqué y vi que la llamada era de Jace, había un montón. Tenía diez llamadas suyas, colgué. Miré alrededor y divisé una alcantarilla. Volvió a sonar todavía en mi mano y lo tiré. Se coló entre dos rendijas y calló haciendo ruido en el agua.

Seguí andando hasta que encontré un Instituto, era más grande que el de Nueva York. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que alguien contestase. La puerta se abrió y vi a Emma de pie en la entrada frente a mí. No la había visto desde la última vez que estuve en Idris.

-Necesito un lugar para poder quedarme, por favor –dije casi rogando.

Emma sonrió dándose cuenta y abrió más la puerta para dejarme entrar en el Instituto. Me dirigió por las escaleras y a través de los pasillos hasta una pequeña habitación con un hombre dentro. El hombre estaba sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles. Pareció no darse cuenta de que Emma y yo habíamos llegado. Me aclaré la garganta. El hombre quitó la vista de los papeles que había estado ojeando. Los bajó y se quitó las gafas de leer que llevaba puestas.

-Soy Arthur Blackthorn. Siéntate. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –dijo Arthur. Lo reconocí también de Idris, el era el nuevo director del Instituto de Los Angeles desde que Andrew Blackthorn, sus hermano, había sido convertido en uno de los Oscuros del ejército de Sebastian. Me senté en la silla que había frente a su escritorio, pero Emma se sentó en un sillón al lado de la chimenea.

-Necesito un lugar en el que quedarme –dije con la misma necesidad en mi voz que cuando había hablado con Emma.

Arthur Blackthorn sacó una hoja en blanco y preguntó:-¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad? ¿DDónde has vivido antes? ¿Por qué te fuiste?.

-Clary Fairchild, 16 años, he vivido en el Instituto de Nueva York y… -dudé antes de contestar la última pregunta-. Mi novio me engañó, así que me fui. Necesitaba alejarme de allí.

Arthur me miró con ojos tristes-. Bueno, estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí con nosotros. Somos unos cuantos. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber antes de llevarte a tu habitación?

-Estoy embarazada –dije suavemente.

Arthur se puso en pie, rodeó su escritorio y me dio un gran abrazo con simpatía.

Nos separamos-. Está bien, te llevaré a tu habitación. Emma –se giró hacia Emma-. ¿Podrías reunir a todos en el comedor en diez minutos para que conozcan a nuestra nueva invitada?

Emma se levantó del sofá-. No me importa, Arthur. Es un placer tenerte, Clary –y con eso abandonó la habitación para buscar a los demás.

Arthur me dirigió por el pasillo hasta una habitación vacía. Había una cama sin sábanas ni mantas. Tenía una almohada blanca, la cama estada contra la pared. Al lado estaba un aparador mediano con una ventana encima y una vista de las montañas con sus picos nevados. Había una puerta que conducía a un baño. Dejé mi bolsa de lona en la cama y miré de vuelta a Arthur Blackthorn, que seguía parado en la entrada.

-Gracias –dije en voz baja.

-Es un placer. Espero que te sientas como en casa –dijo sin moverse, parecía estar decidiendo algo-. ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Crees que vendrá buscándote?

Supe exactamente quién era "él" y no quería hablar de ello-. No. Él no lo sabe, iba a contárselo pero entonces fue cuando lo encontré… No sé si vendrá buscándome, pero si lo hace yo no volveré, no con él, no después de lo que ha hecho –dije la verdad de todas formas.

-Bueno, vamos a reunirnos con los demás, ¿quieres? –dijo haciéndome gestos para que saliese con él.

Caminamos de vuelta a la entrada hasta una habitación grande con una mesa larga, muchas sillas, una chimenea y una puerta que se abría en las dos direcciones y que debía llevar a la cocina. Había muchos niños en la sala, pero no muchos adultos. Todos estaban sentados en sus sillas a la mesa, Emma estaba sentada con Julian. No habían cambiado mucho, aunque sólo hacía unos meses que los había visto. El resto de los Blackthorn también estaba allí. Arthur se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, yo me quedé en silencio en la entrada. Todos estaban metidos en diferentes conversaciones, pero después de unos minutos la habitación quedó en silencio y todo el mundo parecía estar mirándome.

Arthur se giró en su silla y me indicó un sitio a su lado-. Toma asiento, no seas tímida. Únete a nosotros, ven a conocer a todo el mundo –caminé despacio hasta la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

-Chicos, esta es Clary Fairchild, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora –Arthur les dijo a todos-. Clary, este es Julian Blackthorn y ella Emma Carstairs –señaló a los dos jóvenes de 12 años, yo ya los conocía.

-Ésta es Olivia, pero la llamamos Livvy y éste es Tiberius, lo llamamos Ty. Son mellizos –señaló a los que debían tener unos 10 años. Livvy y Ty no se parecían mucho. Ty tenía pelo negro mientras que Livvy y los otros Blackthorn lo tenían marrón. Livvy me dedicó una sonrisa y Ty un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

-Ésta es Drussila, o Dru, y éste es Octavius, también lo llamamos Tavvy –dijo Arthur señalando a otros dos. Dru parecía tener 9 años y Tavvy todavía era un bebé, tal vez tuviese 2. Dru estaba con la cara pegada a un libro pero miró había arriba y me dio un asentimiento como saludo antes de volver a desaparecer tras el libro. Tavvy estaba jugando con un juguete para bebés en una silla alta al final de la mesa.

-Los últimos son Victoria y su hermano Carter Bloodrose –Arthur hizo un gesto hacia los dos que se sentaban a mi lado. Carter estaba sentado justo a mi lado. Tenía pelo marrón y corto con unos encantadores ojos color chocolate. Parecía tener unos 18 años. Su hermana, Victoria, tenía pelo negro y ojos marrones. También tenía piercings, uno en el lado derecho de su nariz, otro en su labio inferior… tenía más de los que podía contar en su oreja. Mientras los observaba no me di cuenta de que su hermano, Carter me había estado preguntando algo.

Volví a la realidad-. Perdona, ¿qué? –dije mirándolo. Era alto incluso sentado.

Chasqueó la lengua-. Te he preguntado de dónde eres –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, soy de Nueva York –dije con tono bajo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó. Seguí mirándolo y conté toda la historia. Nadie parecía querer decir nada después de que hube terminado, ni siquiera Arthur o Emma, que ya habían escuchado una parte de la historia. Carter parecía furioso por alguna razón, parecía como si pudiese arrancar la cabeza de alguien y marcharse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de la cena, fui a mi habitación para comenzar a deshacer el equipaje. Alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-Pasa –dije sin levantar la vista de mi bolsa de lona. La puerta se abrió, Carter y Victoria entraron. Victoria saltó a mi cama para sentarse al lado de mi bolsa.

-Mi nombre es Vic. Arthur casi nunca está por aquí, así que no sabe mucho –dijo Vic. Seguí doblando mi ropa y poniéndola en los cajones, sólo echando un vistazo a Vic.

Cuando no dije nada, Vic siguió hablando-. Se supone que Arthur tiene que ser el director del Instituto pero está mucho tiempo fuera y nosotros nos quedamos dirigiéndolo –dijo Vic haciendo hacia ella y Carter, que ahora estaba sentado a su lado-. Vale, ya es suficiente de esta mierda –Vic me quitó la camiseta que estaba doblando de mis manos y la puso en la cama a su lado.

-¡Eh! Estoy deshaciendo el equipaje –dije, intentando volver a coger la camiseta. Pero Vic bajó su mano.

-Hemos venido aquí para decirte que estamos aquí para ti y queremos ayudarte a superar esto –paré de intentar recuperar mi camiseta y escuché. Esa era la primera cosa que Carter decía desde que habían llegado.

Continuó, viendo que yo no iba a decir nada-. Ese tío no debería haberte hecho eso.

-Sí, y no estás sola con el bebé. Estamos aquí para cuando nos necesites –dijo Vic y quitó su mano de mi camiseta. En ese momento quería llorar, romper en lágrimas. Pensé que tendría que criar al bebé yo sola. Agarré a Vic, la abracé fuerte y comencé a llorar. Me separé para hacer lo mismo con Carter.


	2. Secretos

**Dos meses después.**

Mi tripa de embarazada se estaba comenzando a notar. Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegué al Instituto de L.A. y ahora me sentía como en casa. Carter me había estado entrenando desde que llegué y me había vuelto mejor de lo que nunca hubiese conseguido si me hubiese quedado en Nuevo York. Carter tiene paciencia y es un buen profesor, haciéndome aprender cosas el doble de rápido. Cuando no estaba entrenando, ayudaba a Vic a dirigir el Instituto cuando Arthur se largaba, o ayudaba a Julian y Emma con los Blackthorn más pequeños. Había estado haciendo de canguro de Tavvy, que tenía dos años. Ahora estaba dormido mientras lo mecía en mis brazos.

-Vas a ser una madre maravillosa –me giré para ver a Carter de pie en la entrada mirándome. Se apoyó ligeramente en el arco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados delante de su pechp. Le di la espalda para esconder mi rubor y para dejar a Tavvy en su cuna.

Miré a Carter, que seguía mirándome-. Gracias. Me viene bien practicar un poco antes de tener al mío –caminé cruzando la habitación hasta la puerta. Se puso recto y se hizo un lado para dejarme pasar y yo cerré la puerta con cuidado. Cuando giré me choqué contra él, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia. No sé quién de los dos se movió, pero segundos después nos estábamos besando. Nos besamos durante unos diez minutos, hasta que nos separamos para coger una bocanada de aire. Él me miró y sonrío, yo también lo hice y volvimos a besarnos, pero ese beso fue mucho más corto y ligero, como si cualquiera de los dos se fuese a romper.

Después de separarnos de nuevo Carter me dijo que había querido hacer eso desde que me había conocido. Le sonreí y le dije que me alegraba de tenerlo y que fácilmente podría confiarle mi vida. Sonrió y me besó en los labios, dijo que él confiaba plenamente en mí y que nunca me engañaría con otra. Me dijo que protegería a mi bebé con cada fibra de su cuerpo incluso si no era suyo.

-Quiero tener este bebé contigo, incluso si físicamente no es mío. Quiero ser su padre, él o ella merece uno. Y yo quiero serlo –dijo Carter moviendo una de sus manos para posarla en mi tripa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Carter las limpió-. ¿Qué pasa? –parecía preocupado.

-Sólo estoy feliz –dije sonriendo mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Él las besó, limpiándolas.

.

.

No me habían permitido entrenar desde que el embarazo abanzaba, así que había estado trabajando duro en dirigir el Instituto casi todo el tiempo. No podía hacer nada más. Vic caminó dentro de la oficina, saltó al sofá. Me había preguntado hacía unos días mientras estábamos entrenando juntas si quería ser su parabatai, yo había aceptado, pero acordamos hacerlo después del nacimiento del bebé.

-Así que, Clary, ¿ya has pensado un nombre para el bebé? –preguntó, reventando su chicle momentos después.

Había descubierto que iba a tener una niña, pero todavía no había pensado un nombre-. No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes ideas? –pregunté sonriendo, me podría venir bien.

-Pues la verdad… sí –se levantó del sofá, estaba totalmente emocionada-. Estaba pensando en Jennifer Fairchild, o Alexandra Herondale…

Escuchar ese apellido fue demasiado. No había visto a Jace ni al resto de mi familia y amigos desde que había dejado Nueva York, el día en que Jace me engañó con otra-. ¿Por qué Herondale? –pregunté en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Vic se borró de su cara-. Los siento, pensé que querrías que tu hija tuviese algo de su padre.

-Me gusta el apellido –dijo una voz desde la puerta. Miré hacia arriba, Carter estaba en la entrada-. Creo que será bueno para la niña tener algo de su padre.

Ignoré su comentario, no quería que mi hija tuviese nada de Jace-. Me gusta el nombra de Alexandra, y su segundo nombre quiero que sea Isabelle. Y su apellido… -dije mirando mis manos en mi regazo-. ¿Qué tal Bloodrose? –había estado pensando en ello, quería que el nombre de mi hija fuese especial. No quería que se llamase Herondale u otro nombre mundano como Fray. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Vic mirando a Carter con una sonrisa tan grande en su cara que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. Carter también tenía una sonrisa grande y me miró con amor en sus ojos.

-Alexandra Isabelle Bloodrose. Me gusta –dijo Carte, andando alrededor del escritorio y dándome un beso en los labios. También me gustaba el nombre. Me recordaba a dos personas que había dejado atrás en Nueva York. El nombre Alexandra me recordaba a Alexarder, pero nosotros lo llamábamos Alec. Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos durante el par de meses anterior a que me fuese. Y el nombre de Isabelle me recordaba a Isabelle, Izzy, una de mis mejores amigas antes de que me fuese. Me preguntaba si ellos me echaban tanto de menos como yo a ellos.

**Siete meses después:**

Había sido difícil, pero lo había hecho. Ahora estaba sujetando a mi preciosa hija en mis brazos. Tenía mi pelo rojo y rizado, pero tenía los rasgos de Jace. Tenía sus ojos dorados, pero con motitas verdes y pecas como yo en su pequeña carita. Carter estaba de pie al lado de la cama de hospital, mirando hacia el bebé y hacia mí, estaba muy contento de que hubiese decidido ponerle al bebé su apellido. Era mucho mejor si lo tenía a él al lado, no hubiese querido a nadie más… de hecho eso era mentira, hubiese deseado tener a Jace ahí para que viese a su preciosa hija. Pero él decidió dejarme, dejarnos. A veces tenía que recordarme a mí misma por qué me fui, tenía que recordarme que odiaba a Jace y que él ya no me quería.

Después de salir del hospital con la pequeña Alexandra volvimos al Instituto donde todo el mundo estaba esperando para ver al bebé. Vic estaba en la puerta esperándonos para poder ser la primera en coger a Alexandra. Nos pasamos una hora dejando que todos la cogiesen y después la llevé escaleras arriba a su habitación, que estaba conectada con la mía. Me senté en una mecedora y le di el pecho antes de meterla en la cuna para que durmiese. La observé dormir plácidamente en su cuna mientras mi mente se encontraba en otra parte. Pensé en como finalmente después de nueve mese de embarazo por fin tenía a mi preciosa pequeña aquí conmigo. Pensé en cómo la protegería con mi vida. Finalmente, pensé en Jace y en como nosotros creamos a este adorable bebé pero que él nunca la vería porque yo la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de su padre.

.

.

.

**Recuerdo que este Fic es una traducción de "City of Secrets and Lies" de :)) Espero que os haya gustado...**


End file.
